darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Eluned
Eluned Ithell can be found travelling with Islwyn teleporting between the south-western magic trees outside Lletya and the clearing north-east of the Tyras Camp. If she is not in one spot in a given world, it is possible to hop worlds until you find her. Eluned is involved in the Roving Elves quest and she is the starting point for Mourning's Ends Part I. After the quest Plague's End she will be in the Ithell district of Prifddinas. History When the adventurer meets her in Roving Elves and Mourning's Ends Part I she is able to sing crystal Weapons and crystal teleport seeds without the need of having to use a crystal singing bowl. After the quest Plague's End she is in the Ithell district of Prifddinas, most likely due to her having the crafting technique with crystal equipment. Location See this for a detailed map of Isafdar, which shows the paths to Eluned and Islwyn and the traps and obstacles along the way. To reach her from the lodestone, you need to travel north, then east through dense forest, then south. After completion of Plague's End, Eluned can also be found in the Ithell clan district in Prifddinas, south-west of Tower of Voices off the western path. Uses If you lose your newly made crystal during the Mourning's End Part II quest, Eluned is called on by Arianwyn to replace it. After completion of Within The Light, Eluned can teach the player how to enchant the crystal teleport seed further, thus enabling it to teleport the player to the Temple of Light. Talking to her with a charged crystal teleport seed in inventory adds a right-click option to teleport outside the Temple of Light or to Lletya. However, this dialogue only occurs when you find Eluned travelling among the forest. You won't see this dialogue if you talk to her in Prifddinas. This teleport is very useful for reaching the Dark beasts near the Temple as well as the rune rocks. After Plague's End she will be able to do numerous crystal singing in Prifddinas tasks for a fee : * Recharging crystal teleport seeds (prices as below). * Recharging crystal equipment. * Creating crystal equipment - including items released with Prifddinas such as the crystal staff - requiring a crystal weapon seed and a fee (ranging from 1,000,000 to 200,000 coins in similar fashion to the teleport seeds). * Reverting crystal equipment to seed form - this service is free, but there is no refund for the lost charges. Recharge costs At the start of Mourning's End Part I she will give the player a crystal teleport seed and recharge it for 150-750 coins but only if the seed is out of charges. She will also charge more than one at the same time and if you have not recharged your 5th yet she will tell you the prices of the 1st - 5th crystal she recharges and it will act just as if you recharged them one by one. Dialogue Trivia * Eluned is the name of a Welsh Saint. * Eluned is a Welsh feminine name meaning beauty; perfectly matching the examine text of the Elf. * Eluned was added to the NPC Contact from the Lunar Spells in the Patch Notes of 7 February 2012. * She used to be found at the Tower of Voices prior to the release of the second batch of Prifddinas on 10 November 2014. nl:Eluned Category:Protagonists Category:Quest NPCs Category:Elves Category:Serenists